


Da Da Do Do

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just Dance, M/M, Parties, dancing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: It was some guy that Otto hadn’t seen before - not surprising; he didn’t know a lot of people at this party. What struck Otto about him wasn’t his tight jeans or his improbably nice back (Otto didn’t know people could have such nice backs), but the green ‘perfect’s that lit up the screen every time he did a move. The guy must be some kind of professional dancer or something because not only was he doing ever step correctly, he was making the cheesy choreography look damn good.





	Da Da Do Do

“Otto, I didn’t know you’d be here!” Ernst’s voice sliced through the sound of conversation and dance music and Otto rolled onto his back and lifted an arm in a half-hearted greeting.

“I didn’t either. Thea needed a ride, but she left to go hang out with someone more interesting than me. I don’t know whether I should go home.”

“Oh. Can I get you something to drink?” He shook his head.

“I was just taking a nap.”

“Well, if you need anything, I’ll be around.” Otto slumped back onto the couch, but the sounds of the party had wormed their way under his skin and he couldn’t fall back asleep. He sat up.

“I’m an adult,” he said to himself. “I can go to a party where I don’t know anybody and have a good time.” He stood up, stretched his arms toward the ceiling, and then made his way towards where the music was coming from.

The music, however, wasn’t from anyone’s speakers. It was coming out of Ernst’s TV where Thea and somebody else (Otto couldn’t really see who) were playing Just Dance. Thea’s hair was tied back, and she was more than a little tipsy, so her movements weren’t very graceful. Otto pushed his way through the small circle of people who were watching so he could see the other contender.

It was some guy that Otto hadn’t seen before - not surprising; he didn’t know a lot of people at this party. What struck Otto about him wasn’t his tight jeans or his improbably nice back (Otto didn’t know people could have such nice backs), but the green ‘perfect’s that lit up the screen every time he did a move. The guy must be some kind of professional dancer or something because not only was he doing ever step correctly, he was making the cheesy choreography look damn good. The song came to an end and Thea grumbled in defeat, walking off to find something better to do. The guy turned around and Otto could see his face for the first time, and it did not disappoint.

“Anyone else want to try?” He said, and Otto got the impression that Thea was not the first person he’d crushed tonight.

“I’ll play,” Otto heard himself say, and his face grew hot when the guy’s eyes landed on him.

“Who even are you?” The guy laughed, incredulous. Otto was wearing khakis and a blue button-down - he hardly looked like the type of guy who could do anything more than a simple step-touch.

“Otto. Do you want to pick the song?” His confidence made the other man hesitate, but it only showed on his face for a fraction of a second before he replaced it with a calm smirk and selected a song. 

“I’m Hanschen, by the way.”

Otto stretched his arms up again and moved to stand next to him in front of the TV. “Hope you’re ready to lose,” Otto said low enough that only Hanschen could hear him.

“What was that?” But they had already started dancing, focusing intently on the screen.  _ Oh, sometimes, I get a good feeling… _

Otto’s eyes didn’t break from the screen once as he danced his way through, so he didn’t notice the crowd of people gathering to watch them dance. All he could think about was the music and the moves. It wasn’t until he turned to see Hanschen staring at him that he realized he’d won.

“How did you...there must have been some mistake.” Hanschen shook his head, like maybe he was reading the numbers wrong. “Or I tripped or something.”

“Hey, if you want a rematch, be my guest,” Otto said. He knew he sounded a little cocky, but he didn’t really care. The endorphins running through him were feeling awesome, and it didn’t hurt that his opponent was easy on the eyes. Hanschen scowled but selected another song, this one a duet.

Again, they danced, and even though having Hanschen grab him with his strong arms every so often was a little distracting, Otto still managed to come out on top, winning by a mere fifty points.

“This is bullshit. Who even are you?”

“I told you, I’m-”

“Yeah, you’re Otto, I’m not asking your name.” Hanschen advanced towards Otto, who took a step back. “Listen, this is my domain.  _ I’m _ the one who shows up to the party and looks hot and wins at Just Dance. Not you.” Otto smirked.

“You think I look hot?”

“What? No - I -”

“Because I think you’re pretty hot.” Hanschen turned back self-consciously, but all of the guests had already moved on to their own conversations.

“What are you doing?” Hanschen hissed when he turned back to Otto. He shrugged.

“Asking if you’d rather go make out on the couch, or have me kick your ass at another song.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you want.” Hanschen looked at the TV. “I’ll be in the living room.” Hanschen said something quietly. “Huh?”

“I said okay, let’s do it.”

“Dance again? Because you know I’m gonna-” Otto was cut off when Hanschen grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Just so you know,” he said breathily after pulling away, “after this, I’m going to win a round.”

“I doubt it.”

Hanschen did, in fact, lose, but Otto promised him that he could come over and play at his apartment sometime.

“How do you think I got so good?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went on to live happily ever after or something.  
> This kinda came from one of the random prompts but I mainly wrote it because the world needed to see what Otto/Hanschen looked like.  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't)  
> HMU on my social platforms AKA [Tumblr](https://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slickarus)


End file.
